Incineroar
Incineroar is a dual Fire and Dark-type Pokémon introduced in the seventh generation of the series. It is the final evolved form of Litten, one of the starter Pokémon on the Alola Region. Background Described as the Heel Pokémon, Incineroar is the final evolved form of Litten, which evolves into Torracat at Level 17 and then into Incineroar at Level 34. Incineroar takes many of it's mannerisms from a professional wrestler, presenting itself proudly and passionately as a show-off during battle. Because of this, it will sometimes even completely disregard it's trainers orders if it wants to, which can make it a difficult Pokémon to train. In spite of this, Incineroar is reported to have a soft spot for children, and gets more fired up from their support or praise than other people, and it also finds beating opponents it deems unworthy to be boring. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon like Pikachu, which are capable of destroying a Pokemon Center and Temple Giovanni, and Horsea, which naturally learns Twister.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Litten.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon like Pupitar. Overpowered a Machamp in the anime.), higher via Z-Moves (Z-Moves are powerful attacks that can deal great damage to opposing Pokémon.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic (Can keep up with and react to Pokémon using moves that involve natural lightning and light, such as Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, and Doom Desire. While many of these moves in the games have 100% accuracy, in other media Pokémon are shown being able to dodge attacks like these.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic (Has a higher speed stat than Litten) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic (Has a higher speed stat than both of it's previous forms.) Durability: Multi City-Block Level | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Litten.) | Mountain Level (No-sold a punch from a Machamp. PokéDex entries for Machamp state it can move mountains with only one arm.) Hax: Stat Manipulation via certain moves, Attack Negation via Throat Chop (Only for sound-based abilities), Certain attacks deal Increased Damage against particular beings depending on their type or properties, Can make opponents confused via Swagger, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Animalistic (Behaves like an ordinary housecat for the most part.) | Animalistic | At least Average (Seems to contain a mixture of both animalistic and human behavior. Like all Pokémon, requires aid from a trainer for strategy or battle tactics. Incineroar in particular prefers using brute strength without it.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Blaze:' Default ability for the Incineroar line. When a Pokémon with this ability falls below half it's health, it's Fire-type moves become boosted in power. *'Intimidate:' Hidden ability for the Incineroar line. When switching in, the opposing Pokémon's Attack stat is lowered by one stage. Moves *'Darkest Lariat:' Incineroar's signature move. A Dark-type physical move. Incineroar performs a spinning lariat attack that ignores the target's stat changes. *'Bulk Up:' A Fighting-type status move. The user increases it's Attack and Defense stats by one stage. *'Throat Chop:' A Dark-type physical move. The user attacks the target's throat, preventing them from using sound-based moves for a few turns. *'Scratch:' A Normal-type physical move. Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Ember:' A Fire-type special move. The user shoots out tiny embers of fire with a small chance to burn the target. *'Growl:' A Normal-type status move. The user growls, lowering the target's Attack stat by one stage. *'Lick:' A Ghost-type physical move. The user licks the target with it's tongue. Has a chance to paralyze the target. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move. The target's Defense stat gets lowered after the user glances at them. *'Fire Fang:' A Fire-type physical move. The user imbues it's jaw with flames before biting the target with a small chance to burn them. *'Double Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user kicks the target twice in succession. *'Roar:' A Normal-type status move. The user lets out a mighty roar, blowing the opponent away and forcing them to switch out to another member of their party. *'Bite:' A Dark-type physical move. The user bites down on the opponent with a chance to make them flinch. *'Swagger:' A Normal-type status move. The user taunts the target, which causes their attack to get sharply raised out of annoyance, while also making them confused. *'Fury Swipes:' A Normal-type physical move. The user scratches the target anywhere from two to five times in succession. *'Thrash:' A Normal-type physical move. The user attacks the target for two to three turns, only for it to become confused afterwards. *'Slash:' A Normal-type physical move. The user deals a slashing attack with a higher chance for a critical hit. *'Flamethrower:' A Fire-type special move. The user unleashes a stream of fire with a small chance to burn the target. *'Flare Blitz:' A Fire-type physical move. The user coats itself in flames before ramming into the target. The user takes a third recoil of the damage dealt. *'Outrage:' A Dragon-type physical move. The user attacks the target for two to three turns, only for it to become confused afterwards. *'Cross Chop:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user crosses it's arms to strike with a higher chance for a critical hit, though it have only average accuracy. Equipment *'Incinium Z:' A Z-Crystal that Incineroar can hold, allowing it to use it's signature Z-Move, Malicious Moonsault, if it knows Darkest Lariat. Key Litten | Torracat | Incineroar Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Cross' Incineroar was able to compete with Ash's Charizard, briefly clashing fire blasts. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with it's fellow Alolan starter Decidueye, who "can knock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second" according to it's Ultra Moon Dex entry. Durability/Endurance *Naturally resists Dark, Fire, Ghost, Grass, Ice, and Steel-type moves, and can likely be applied to abilities or attacks with similar properties *Cross' Incineroar took attacks from Ash's Charizard. Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Fighting, Ground, Rock, and Water-type moves, and can likely be applied to abilities or attacks with similar properties. *Tends to be a showoff in battle, posing after stronger moves. *As described from Dex entries, Incineroar can have a "violent, selfish disposition", which will cause it to sometimes ignore it's trainer's commands. *Z-Moves requires the use of a Z-Crystal and aid from a trainer to pull off. Sources *Incineroar Burns Out in DEATH BATTLE! (DeviantArt, AdamTheFifth) *Incineroar Page (Bulbapedia) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Animals Category:Wrestlers Category:Monsters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Large City Level Category:Weather Manipulators